OBSESSION
by Raphangela
Summary: “Who is it?” She asks again, still nobody answers her, except the scratching gets louder and more violent and that the door begins to quake. A bad and sinking feeling fills her heart with fear, but her curiosity overcomes her and wins her over. The sh
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I don NOT own JCA. I wish I did, though, cuz then I'd own all of the villains! HAHAHAHAH! Anyway, this is my first JCA story. For any of you who want to know, I love Drago. I know a lot of you are disappointed with him and his character, but I'm not! I love him and that's that! I also like the other characters a lot as well, but I love Drago most. Also, not much of season 5 has been air yet, so I'll be making up things in my head, hoping I'm getting the characters right. Besides, it is my love for Drago that got me into writing JCA fan fic material. I originally write TMNT fics.

**OBSESSION**

**By Raphangela**

Several years have passed since the Chans and Section 13 have had any trouble with The Dark Hand, The Demons, Daolon Wong, or any other foe, especially that of Shendu. For years, dark forces have seemed to have quieted down to such a minimum that you could barely even notice. Things have grown quiet, so quiet that the now nineteen year old Jade Chan can't stand anymore. Ever since she hit her early teens, things were not the same anymore. There is no more life threatening threats, not the ones that her Uncle Jackie and she fought against. They, the villains and criminals, had either changed to being good, been destroyed, done away with, or put into prison. Some villains vanished without a trace and some are still lurking somewhere out there in the world, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

One villain, the son of Shendu himself, Drago, was not only once, but twice captured by Section 13 and put into prison. He did not stay there for long, for he had broken out two days later and had gone somewhere neither Section 13 nor herself knew. When Drago had escape, he, unfortunately for them, knew what he was doing. He left without a trace, without even setting off any of the alarms. He was good, too good, and it scared them. He scared them so much that for three long years they had searched for him, but could not find hide or scale of him. After three years of searching, Section 13 started to settle back again, seeing no real reason anymore to push all of their efforts into finding the dragon demon. Besides, what possible could he do now? Section 13 had locked up everything that Drago could possibly use against them. So, knowing that they hold everything, their only mission is now is to safely protect the demon chis, the talismans, and the rest of what's guarded from the likes of Drago or anyone who seeks after them.

Jade sighs as she unlocks and opens the door to her apartment, which wasn't much because of her low budget. Jade had just graduated three weeks ago from high school. She graduated at age nineteen because she had failed a year of school, due to complications with her family and life. She had failed the eleventh grade; the year Uncle had passed away, which was two years after her uncle Jackie was sacrificed so that she could live to be an adult. She missed Jackie tremendously, and upon losing Uncle made everything much worse. Her parents wanted her to move back in with them, but she refused because she wanted to stay in the United States where the real opportunities lie. Her family hesitantly agreed and allowed her to stay.

Fortunately for her, Section 13 allowed her to stay with them only until she can get on her own two feet and have a job and a place to stay. She remembers Captain Black and the rest of the Section 13 crew. She misses them, too, and can't help but wish she could go back. But sadly, that isn't allowed and would never happen, that is until she goes to college so she could secretly work for the government. Captain Black had sort of been like a father to her, since Jackie and Uncle had died, and Tohru was like an older brother. However, Tohru moved in back with his mother after Uncle had passed away and Jade has not seen him since, but they have kept in touch through letters.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jade calls into the nearly empty apartment, her voice echoes back to her. "Silly me, I forgot that I'm not married!" She jokes as she enters into her small living quarters, she shuts and then tightly as possible locks the door behind her. She gazes around the room and the smile that she once had on her face quickly faded away. The place, being old and worn-out, is falling slap apart. It has only been three weeks since she's lived there and already she wants to leave. It is, at the moment, the only place she can afford, which is bad because it is located in a bad neighborhood.

Jade sets her belongings she's carrying onto the floor where all of her other belongings are. She has no furnishings, all she could afford with the little money she has was a bed to sleep on and it's not comfortable one bit, due to the fact that is was cheap and it is on the floor. Also the apartment only has one room, meaning that the living room, bedroom, and even the bathroom are combined into one. Jade doesn't know which is scarier: The fact that she's all alone in an apartment is in a dangerous neighborhood filled with criminals, pill-heads, and drunks; the fact that it is falling apart all over the place, looking like the place would collapse any moment; or the fact that the apartment was poorly designed and the colors don't match and everything clashes? Whatever it may be, Jade doesn't fill one ounce of comfort in any of it. The toilet is the worst of the apartment. When flushing it, every time it shakes so violently, like it's about to explode, and overflows its russet water onto the torn and shaggy green carpet.

At times she wishes she could just stay at her job, delivering pizzas all over the residential area she is assigned to. However, even her job is terrible, mainly because of her pushy and slave-driving boss and lazy, rude, and obnoxious co-workers. The customers aren't any better; most of them are deadbeat losers looking for any possible means of causing trouble that they can cause havoc about. Other than the people she puts up with, the place is always filthy, teeming with vermin; primarily rats and roaches of all kinds. Ants are another problem, she has been bitten a lot on occasions, especially when she has night duty and is left to clean the dishes that the overly plump, messy, spiteful, and unsanitary cook would purposely leave for her. She hates the cook's guts for that, and also because Tony, the cook, would hit on her every time he sees her. The scary thing is, he's in his early 30s and is married with several children of his own. Just thinking about him makes her want to puke. To her, he is a much worse threat than the evil Shendu himself. She completely hates the guy.

So, she dreads being at home and being at work, that is if you could call them that. Both of the places feel like a war zone, prison, or a correctional facility. She doesn't know which, she was never sent to any of them places, but they still feel like it. Heck, you can evil refer it to be Hell on earth; it would probably fit it more. Speaking of Hell, that is the definition of her life. Her life is nothing but pure Hell, always miserable and depressing; she doesn't know how she keeps a smile on her face. Completely paranoid, she feels like someone out there is out to get her and she tries desperately to not let it bust her cool.

"What a perfect life I live." Jade says sarcastically as she flops down onto her unmade bed. She had woken up late this morning and had to quickly get ready for work, which was definitely not the first time she did that. She really couldn't help it, the work hours at her job are crazy and she always finds it hard to sleep at all night and even in the day because of the ruckus that goes around where she lives. Right now it is near midnight, today she was scheduled for the nightshift and had delivered pizzas all over the dreadful areas of her town. "Whoever heard of ordering and eating pizza at eleven or twelve o'clock at night?" she asks no one in particular.

Jade moans to herself and shuts her eyes tightly, feeling a headache rising. "God, I hate my life!" She groans, feeling that she could cry at any moment. She quickly wipes away the warm and salty tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. She feels lonely, having nobody, no real friend to talk to. She even misses all of the foes she went up against in her preteen years, even Shendu's son and his threats of coming after her. "Why can't things turn out to be the way I want them?" She pouts, feeling the loneliness of the room replying to her. "It's not fair!"

Just then she hears a knock at her door and then some tapping noise soon afterward. She ignores it at first, thinking that she was just hearing things, but the noise still continues and she finds herself wanting to go check it out. She gradually gets up onto her knees and then pushes herself up until she is standing. She creeps over toward the door thinking, 'Who could it be at this hour? I don't know anybody coming over, least knowing anyone living here at all.'

Once reaching the door, she cautiously asks, "Who is it?" She doesn't get an answer, everything falls quiet for a second and then something starts scratching at her door. 'Rats,' she thinks to herself. 'Probably rats.' Sighing in relief, she goes to lie down again, but stops when she hears knocking again and something trying to open the door. Now, this catches her attention for she knows that rats can't do that. She gulps and creeps on over to the door again.

"Who is it?" She asks again, still nobody answers her, except the scratching gets louder and more violent and that the door begins to quake. A bad and sinking feeling fills her heart with fear, but her curiosity overcomes her and wins her over. The shaking comes to a halt as she tentatively grabs the doorknob with her left hand, using her right hand to lift up and open the locks from the door. She slowly twists the doorknob and vigilantly opens the door.

She looks outside to find that nobody is there, not even rats. She steps her left foot out and looks in all directs in means of finding what caused the scratching and shuddering of her door. Ten seconds pass and Jade still doesn't see any sign of anyone or anything, so she shrugs it off saying; "It must've been my imagination playing tricks on me." She sighs and closes her eyes and goes back inside. She closes the door behind her and says, "Man, what a—" But never finishes, due to not expecting someone to hit her hard or anyone being in her apartment but her. The hit sends her against the hard, cement wall and then she falls onto the floor. Jade moans in pain and falls unconscious.

A dark figure stands before her and chuckles evilly. "I told you that I will come for you, Jade Chan." The figure kneels down to see if she is still alive and seeing what damage he has caused to her, which is only a bump on the back of her head. Satisfied with himself, he grabs her and picks her up into his arms. He looks at her with his glowing red eyes and grins. Kicking the door down with just one swift kick, he then goes outside and sprints off, carrying her with him.

** TO BE CONTINUED **

Man, I know this chapter sucks. Sorry, please bear with me. LOL. I'm sorry if I've written it in a way you might find it hard to read. This is the first chapter; I'll try to make the next chapters better than this. So, please read and review! It means a lot and I'd like to know what you all think.


	2. Coming off to a bad start

**Disclaimer:** I don NOT own JCA...If I did, I'd own Drago! (Evil laughter)

**DYNOMITE:** OMG!!! You do?!! I think I've just found a buddy!! LOL I LOVE Drago and I love Jade! Awesome! Freakin' Awesome! LOL You hit the nail on the head. Yes, I remembered that saying from the movie and thought that I could use it in the fic. I LOVE that movie. It's the best Batman movie EVER! (Giggles) Thank you! I sure do want to continue it! LOL I have a lot of other fics I need to continue, too. SILENCE and this one I'll be continued the most, mainly because they are my pride and glory fics. I love them best!

LOL Thank you!

**q.t a.k.a spice:** Oh, I will. You can count on that!

**Kaliann:** Thanks, I'm glad you do!

**Mausoleum:** Hey, girl! (Waves) LOL No, it's not Demon-boy, at least not THAT one. LOL Yeah, the pairing's cool, but I love Drago more than Hsi Wu/Jade pairings.

**OBSESSION**

**Ch 2**

**By Raphangela**

Jade's world seems to spin around as she tries to lift her eyes open. A dreadful headache quickly rushes from the front to the back of her head, where she had previously hit it. She cringes as she feels her heartbeat throb inside her brain. By trying to collect what happened, automatically makes her head feel like it's in a vise. She listens carefully to her surroundings to know where she could possibly be. The continuous sounds of chugging and the feel of moving a little above ground indicates that she's aboard a train of some kind.

Once opening her eyes, Jade sees that she truly is aboard a train. However, she sees it is a freight train and she is in one of the barely empty cars, thanks to the light from the sliding door that's a quarter open that shows her that. She looks over and sees someone standing next to the opening of the door. It is the same dark figure that had taken her by surprise and had slammed into her from last night. As she gazes closely at the dark form, she fills chills go up and down her spine. She sees the glowing red eyes that look intensively at her and immediately recognizes him to be the same antagonist that had promised years ago that he would come after her. She gasps out loud and feels fear come all over her when she realizes that it's none other than the Demon Prince himself.

She utters his name; "Drago..."

Upon hearing his name, the dark figure laughs wickedly and steps toward her and into the light. Stopping at only three feet away from her, he cockily greets her with his reptilian voice; "Hello, Jade. My, have you've grown..." His eyes stop glowing as he smiles; his smoky breath twirls out of his orifice as he does. "And not so bad looking neither."

Jade growls and tries to lunge herself right at him, but she doesn't even get anywhere close to him because her hands and feet are tied up. Drago laughs at Jade's fail attempt to attack him, seeing the girl like this is all quite pleasurable to him. As Jade struggles to get up, she screams furiously at him; "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!"

Drago chuckles and then smirks at her as he lifts an eye ridge, his eyes have a wild look in them. "Seriously, Jade, after all of these years you should know..." He coolly says and then crouches down a couple of inches away in front of her. His facial features grow dark as a low growl is heard in his throat. He smiles mysteriously and then finishes what he started saying; "What I want."

"How could I forget...?" Jade huffs in irritation and tries to blow a stubborn strand of hair out of her face. Drago wipes the strand of hair out of her face and tugs it painfully behind her ear. He then puts his hand under her chin and forcefully lifts her head up so that they will look straight into each other's eyes.

"Yes, now, whose fault is that?" He snickers at her, moving his face closer and closer to her face until they were only a half inch apart, his hot breath stinging her flesh. "Try not to forget so easily, stupid girl." He says and then snarls at her. "I WILL have MY revenge." He snatches his hand away from her face, so as to leave scratch marks on the bottom side. He smiles as she yelps in pain, enjoying the glares she sends him. He then stands back up and looks right down at her again.

Jade rolls her eyes at him and says; "Oh, please...like I've never heard that one before, Gecko Boy. You've said that so many times in the past that it's annoying." She sees him growl angrily at her, she smirks at this and then says; "You really haven't changed at all, Drago. You're still the oversized gecko you use to be. The only thing that's changed about you is that you're more arrogant and hot-tempered than ever... Oh, and that your zits appear to be gone... Or are you using something for your scaly face nowadays?"

Drago's eyes glow bright red as he growls furiously at her. "I'm NOT a gecko, nor have I by any other means been one in the first place!" He yells at her, his eyes flicker brightly like flames. "I am the Son of Shendu! I also don't have zits and never had any to begin with! I'll have you know that I'm a hell of a lot older than I appear to be, especially a lot older than you! And how dare you make fun of my temper at your own expense! I could end your life here and now if I like to, you miserable wretch!"

"So, why don't you do it then? Why don't you kill me?" She quips at him. "Or are you stupid just like your father? Always waiting and putting things off until it's too late to kill your foes. You know the saying, 'Like father, like son'."

Drago sends death glares at her and commands; "Shut up, brat."

Jade smirks and continues on; "That you're just as weak and stupid as he is. Not knowing when to kill your foes at the right moment...then again, you're worse than he is."

Drago growls hatefully at her and then barks; "Stop it!"

"That you are weaker than he is."

"Stop it!"

"He's a lot better than you, you know."

"STOP!"

"He'll always be, 'cause you're just a sad excuse of a son of his. You'll NEVER live up to his image."

Drago covers his ears and continues yelling for her to stop. "STOP IT!!"

"He has more power than you, more control than you'll ever have."

"STOP!!"

"Just face it, Drago; you'll never be as good as daddy! You'll only be just second best...more like the 'last on the list' best, really, and I bet your father thinks the same thing, too."

Now that strikes a nerve, for Drago lashes out at her with such great and terrible speed that when Jade blinks, she is already off of the wooden floor. Drago growls monstrously at her, his eyes full ablaze in rage as he looks deep into her terrified ones. "Don't. You. EVER. Compare. Me. With. HIM. EVER. Again!" He roars menacingly. "GOT IT?!"

Not able to find her voice, Jade slowly nods her head at him, fearing what he might do to her if she doesn't answer somehow. Ten seconds pass, which seems to be an eternity for Jade. After looking at her for a few more minutes more, Drago carries her back to where he had once had her to begin with and drops her onto one of the wooden crates for her to sit on. She lands with an "oof" and then turns to glare daggers at him. Drago grins widely at her after he sits down closely beside her, but not too close.

"Now be a good girl, my dear, and enjoy the ride while you still can." Drago says, imitating an old style movie villain voice. "Cause once we're off this piece of moving trash, you and I are gonna have a little score to settle."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Sorry about this chapter being shorter than the last one. Please tell me what you think. Since Drago is a newer JCA character, I'm having to guess what he would do just by basing it off of the only Drago eps I've seen. Again, I love Drago a lot and this fic is dedicated to him (and his few fans he has) and Jade. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed or not good at all.


	3. It's gonna be a LONG night!

**Disclaimer:** I don NOT own JCA…If I did, I'd own Drago! (Evil laughter)

**Dragolover1: **Wow! I'm SO glad you like it! It makes me smile my proud chasseur cat smile! Oh, I LOVE Drago! I would have changed my name, but peeps wouldn't recognize me, though. Anyway… Yeah, I'll have write about what happened to Jackie and Uncle sometime in a few chapters or so. LOL I hope sooner than later. I'll also write about what Drago did, too, and Section 13 will be later involved. Oh, and yesss… How did you know? LOL Yes, it will be a Drago/Jade fic. lol

**DYNOMITE:** OOooh! The more the merrier! Well, Drago isn't much older than Jade in this story. LOL He really just loves to talk big, ya know? LOL In this fic., I have him three years older than her. You'll see what I mean when I get Shendu in here. Yes, Cat Woman rocks!

**Smikey Face (lol sorry)**: LOL Thank you! I'll try to. I have SO many fics I need to update.

**q.t**** a.k.a spice:** Thank you!

**Alter of Wishes:** LOL Don't hurt my Drago! bats you away from him Yes, I, too, miss the good ol' days!

**I am the Pimp Lord Spleef: **Kewl! Hehehehehehehe! Go ahead! Do it! DO IT!!

**OBSESSION**

**Ch 3**

**By Raphangela**

The day seems to be turning into evening, the oranges and pinks are slowly blending into violets and blues. Jade and Drago are still sitting in the same places before, both giving each other staring contests. Neither of the two felt comfortable at first, considering that both have grudges against one another and also having a similar nervousness about the situation. However, the edginess of it all faded some as the day went on until now. As funny as it may sound, the two do speak to each other, even though most of the times it started early out as witticism. But even now, their harsh words against one another has cooled down and still seems to be cooling down even further. As even weirder, the two had started feeling comfortable around each other and began to rarely snap at one another.

However, as much as Jade doesn't want to admit it, she still is scared of what Drago might do to her, especially when she has no clue of what that is. She keeps on guessing in her mind of what Drago is planning to do. Having many things, even unspeakable things, coming up in her head, and neither of them seems to be pleasant. She stares at Drago, seeming to be locked up in a trance, especially with his scarlet eyes and the way he looks at her. His smile with his pearly teeth, he has an unusual grin that seems to match him. Something about him seems to capture her; whether it is his wild eyes, his maniacal grin, his voice, or he himself, she does not know. There just something about him, something. But no matter how much she studies him, what scares her even worst of all is this mere simple fact: She is oddly attracted to him.

Jade gulps silently to herself and closes her eyes, finally ending the extensive staring contest. Drago chuckles at this and reaches his right hand over to caress her head. She gasps and opens her eyes immediately when upon feeling his sensual touch. She looks up at him questioningly, hopefully looking for an answer of why he's doing this. All she gets from him was a simple, yet, soft smile, something she has never seen him do before in her life. She lowers her head and then closes her eyes as she softly whimpers, feeling how oddly his gentle caresses are against the top of her head. She feels him playing with her raven locks and the feel of him teasing his fingers carefully in them. He then takes his fingers, carefully avoiding using his sharp talons, and traces down her left cheek and all the way to the tip of her chin. He gently touches her lips with his index finger, caressing them as well, but abruptly stops for some reason that's unknown and quickly moves his hand away from her.

Jade opens her eyes and looks up at him again, this time even more puzzled than before. 'What was that all about?' She asks herself in thought, seeing that he had turned his head away from her. Well, as much as she could for nighttime has finally fallen. She looks outside, the night sky is quickly turning almost pitch-black and seeing this makes her gulp nervously. Thankfully the moon and the stars are giving her some light to see, for now she fears the worst of what could happen. She looks up at his direction and sees his red eyes glowing like bright red Christmas lights in the dark, staring directly at her.

"Drago." She whispers out to him, fear sneaking out at the tips of her voice. A greater fear begins to swell up inside of her, a terrible fear that she has experienced mostly in her teenage years— Abandonment. She's more afraid now of being left all alone in the dark and being defenseless than being alone in the dark with the Demon Prince himself. She begins to whimper more and calls out his name again. He turns his head away from her, his glowing eyes no longer visible for her to see. She whimpers even more and begins call for his attention. "Drago…Drago…Drago, its dark."

She then hears him get up and barely even sees the dark figure move away from her. "Drago, don't leave me alone. Please, Drago." She begs him. She hears him slowly walk toward the sliding door, stopping right at it and blocking most of the little light she had. She whimpers, feeling like she could cry at any moment. 'He's gonna leave me. I know it.' She watches as the dark figure opens the door more widely, making everything seem to be more unbearable for her.

She watches as the moon's light spills in and everything seems to become much more visible to her eyes. She looks at Drago, who stares outside for a few moments and then looks back with his still glowing eyes and smiles widely at her. She gulps, feeling what she dreads most will happen, but to her surprise it doesn't. Drago walks away from the door and stretches right in front of her.

He yawns and says to her, "I bet you're tired." She doesn't answer him, only looking at him as he stares at her strangely in return. How could she sleep or even really think about sleep? She's in a strange place and with a most wanted enemy from her past, who could ditch her at any moment. So, how could she sleep? "Well, maybe you're not, but I am." He says with a smile, knowing exactly what's going on through her head.

"Well, I probably could fall asleep if you didn't have me tied up, ya know." She finally retorts at him and then grumbles to herself about how he's an insensible jerk. Drago frowns at her, sighing as he pops his knuckles and other joints. He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her.

"Oh, I will my dear, but not now." He says to her, a smile plastered onto his face. "No. You'd run away and do something far too stupid, like jumping off of a speeding ninety mile an hour train. Besides, we wouldn't want to ruin my plans of revenge upon you, now wouldn't we?"

"Oh, please, like I'd jump off!" She scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. "Just untie me or something! It's so damn uncomfortable being tied up like this!"

"That's the point." Drago says with an evil smirk. "You're my most hated enemy, why should I care if you feel comfortable or not?"

"Because I'll never give you a single ounce of rest until you do!" She howls menacingly at him, growling identical to that of an angry feline.

Drago growls back at her, looking perturbed by her and what she said she'd do. "Fine!" He groans to himself. "But you better not pull a fast one on me or I'll make you suffer terribly!" He then begins to free the girl's legs by using a drop of his fire power to burn the ropes off, which he curses himself for having to. He has no choice but to burn them off, he tied her up too well and the knots are super tight. Once that was done, he looks up at her and gazes into her eyes.

'You better not pull a fast one on me, girl.' He says into her mind.

She gasps and replies back inside her head, 'How'd you do that?'

'There are a lot of things you don't know about me.' He simply answers. 'A lot of things you'll never know and are best unsaid.'

He hesitantly pulls her body close to his, in order to free her hands. Once they were free, he gently pushes her up from him and looks at her. "There. Happy?"

"Yes." She says; a smile begins to spread upon her lips. "Yes, I AM!!" She immediately pushes him down and tackles him.

****

"YOU WENCH!!" He growls and snarls loudly underneath her. He quickly gains control over her when he pushes her up and then tackles her down onto her back with using only an ounce of his strength. Not expecting this, she gasps out loud in utter terror. "I told you NOT to pull a fast one!" He roars angrily at her and closes his eyes in disgust. 'Why in hell did I believe her?' He thinks sadly to himself, completely hurt by the move. 'Why did I tell myself otherwise when I knew the truth that she'd do that?'

He quickly opens his eyes when he hears soft whimpers underneath him. He looks at Jade and sees the terror he's caused her in his eyes. Unwanted sadness swells up inside of him, making him not want to look into the frightened girl's eyes anymore, so he closes them and gets up and away from her. He knows now by the look she gave him that she won't pull another move like that, possibly never again. As much as Drago seems to hate her, he can't help but feel sad and horrified by both of their endeavors of trying to hurt one another. He doesn't understand and completely hates the indescribable feeling he's been feeling ever since he had kidnapped the poor girl. He doesn't know what it is, but he's most definitely afraid of it. It is the same feeling he felt that drove him to not kill but kidnap the girl to begin with and the same feeling he felt when he started to caress her not too long ago. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'

Jade stares intensively at the young dragon, she unknowingly, too, feels the same thing he does. Her heart has been pounding ever since she first gazed at the prince and she does not understand why. She frowns sadly to herself when realizing the sad and miserable look on his scaly face; his eyes had dimmed down a great lot as well. She watches him as he lowers his head, looking down at the hard and cold wooden floor beneath them. His shoulders slack down at first, but then appear to be trembling. She feels bad for some reason. She doesn't know why, though, he's her enemy. Why should she feel so bad, guilty even?

"Drago." She calls out softly to him.

Drago covers his face with his hands and says, "Stay back."

'Okay, something's not right here… Is he crying?' She thinks to herself in disbelief. She decides to see if she could talk to him. "Drago."

"Just stay back!" He answers.

She tries again to reach him and crawls closer to him; "Drago."

But before she could even move an inch near him, he yells, "STAY AWAY!"

She moves in a lot closer, only being several inches away from him now. She then speaks in her kindest voice, "Drago."

"Leave me…alone..."

She reaches out to touch him. "Drago, please-"

"Just… leave me alone."

Jade sighs out loud as she watches him quickly back up away from her and moves to the darkest side of the car, hiding himself from her. Jade pouts softly and sits down where she's at. She is completely confused with Drago's reactions to her, with her reactions to him, why he truly kidnapped her to begin with, and pretty much everything else. Like life couldn't get any worse for her and knowing far too well it will. Jade sighs out once more, laying herself down onto the cold floor. Jade simply knows that sleep will definitely not come easy tonight, if at all. All she could think about is how she missed the good life with her uncle Jackie and the rest of the family. She thinks of Section 13, Captain Black and the rest of the squad. She even starts to think about her horrible job at the pizzeria, actually wishing that she was there now. But most of all she keeps on thinking about Drago and finding it really hard to take him off of her mind.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Awww….Poor Drago. Poor Jade. Again, sorry for the wait! LOL I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me what you all think. Oh, btw, if any of you are interested in sending Drago fan work to me, please do. I need all that I can get. I'm making a shrine for him and for Jade. So, please send your work and make it possible. Oh, and I have a C2 for Drago and Jade Pairings, so if you want to join that do so. Also, if you want, I can add some of you as staff members. Feel the love!****


End file.
